Poems of Hearts
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: A collection of poems for the Kingdom Hearts characters
1. Strong Dreamer

Poems of Hearts  
By: WILDARMSMusashi

**Strong Dreamer  
**(A poem for Sora)

Strong dreamer,  
one day hoping to reach  
the distant skies;

Such a strong will  
for such a strong dreamer;  
Not the only one, but a strong  
one who lives to desire;

Desire the dream of the  
better places, dream for  
his loved ones;

Now it's  
time for this dreamer to go  
out into this unknown world.

Time to start a new journey;  
So now this dreamer, will soon become a hero.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Cherry Blossoms  
**(A poem for Kairi)

Her beauty exquisite,  
and her eyes blue like shining  
sapphires;

The way she laughs;  
The way she smiles;  
The way she blushes, as it  
reminds me of cherry blossoms;

Beautiful she may be,  
but strong her will is;  
Her heart strong as her will;  
And her love strong as her heart  
for the dreamer.

But one thing is true,  
and always will be;

The way she laughs;  
The way she smiles;  
The way she blushes;  
It will always remind me of cherry blossoms.


	3. Son of Twilight

**Son of Twilight  
**(A poem for Riku)

His eyes spark of  
a strong will and a dark  
past;

Who knows what lies  
in the future for the son  
of twilight?

Will he turn to the light  
so his questions would be  
answered?

Or will he fall into darkness  
and still be with his unanswered  
questions?

That's his decision, and  
his alone;

Or is it Sora's?


	4. Key of Destiny

**Key of Destiny  
**(A poem for Roxas)

He is the hooded  
drifter that runs about  
to find out about his past;

To learn about the  
mistakes he made;

To finally meet the  
original of himself;

He is the essential  
half to unlock the door  
to his and his other's  
future;

He is the key of  
destiny.


	5. Woven Memories

**Woven Memories  
**(A poem for Namine')

Nothing, she is claimed  
to be;

A Nobody who is called  
a witch because of  
her power;

The memory weaver  
she must be since this  
power that she has;

The woven memories  
she had to link together;

But what use of her  
power can she use for  
good?

Neither she nor anyone  
knows;

This is the life of the  
memory weaver.


	6. Scarred From Within

**Scarred From Within  
**(A poem for Leon)

The kind warrior  
from Radiant Gardens;

Leon he is called, but  
Squall his true name;

His heart without darkness;  
But it still scarred from  
painful memories of  
destruction;

His brown eyes representing  
his pain;

And his scar representing  
his survival;

One thing is true though:

He will always be scarred  
from within.


	7. Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel  
**(A poem for Aerith)

Her kindness true;  
Her gentleness pure;  
Her angel wings unseen  
from mortal eyes;

She is truly his guardian  
angel;

Watching his every movement,  
everything he does;

One day she will  
reveal her wings to him  
and show true form;

When that day comes,  
he'll be ready;

But now she waits...


	8. Searching

**Searching  
**(A poem for Tifa)

Searching;

Searching for my protector;  
for my best  
friend;

For my sign of  
courage, and my soulmate;

Searching for a clear  
way through the fire  
which burns the heavens;

Searching;

I'm searching for  
my hero.


	9. Flower of Daggers

**Flower of Daggers  
(A Poem For Yuffie)**

Spunky Kunoichi;  
Who runs through the fields of Dagger Lillies;  
Swiftness of a ninja who hunts down its prey;  
Her love of laughter fills the breeze with glorious joy;  
The breeze silents itself;  
Back to see the spunky kunoichi back in the fields;  
Where the Dagger Lillies grow.


	10. A Melody in the Water

**A Melody in the Water  
(A poem for Demyx**)

That eerie sound;  
Soothing yet eerily disturbing;  
The softness of its tune;  
And the roughness of its beat;  
That eerie sound;  
It seems like it's everywhere;  
But where its it coming from?  
There's only one explanation:  
The water.


	11. Lion of Thunder

**Lion of Thunder  
(A poem for Cloud)**

The Lion of Thunder;  
Such a mighty animal it is;  
From the way it makes the earth shake;  
To the way it leaps across the streams and rivers;  
The Lion of Thunder;  
What a marvelous animal indeed.


	12. The Blades of Wind

**The Blades of Wind  
(A Poem for Xaldin)**

The blades of wind;  
They cut through the gusts like scissors cut paper;  
Like fire burns the ice;  
Like wind cuts down the trees like an axe;  
This is such the power of the blades of wind;  
The destruction of the forest.


End file.
